Conquest of the Commercials
(We have the usual intro, but it is instantly interrupted by NC, wearing the familiar "I Donut Donuts" shirt) NC: Yeah, yeah, yeah, you know the opening. (quick cut to NC sitting down on his couch) NC: (speaking fast) Hello, I'm the Nostalgia Critic. You know the rest. If you're like me, you're excited that we get to review commercials again! (Footage of various commercials) NC (vo): Oh, the nostalgia. Oh, the memories. Oh, the mass-marketing manipulation! You can't wait for them, neither can I! NC: Seeing how we called the other episodes (titles of them appear on screen) "After These Messages", "We'll Be Right Back", "Exclamation Point (!)", "The Fourth One", and "The Quickening", this one I'm entitling... "Ehenzeeahneh". (the exact "word" that NC just said appears on screen) Let's just get to it! COMMERCIALS!!! (And then we are treated, like in the previous specials, to a compilation of ABC's clay animated "After These Messages" bumpers.) Three Clay Singers: After these messages... Clay Fire Hydrant: (sings) After these messages... Clay Cowboy: (sings) After these messages... Clay Dog: (sings) After these messages... (The title "Ehenzeeahneh" is shown again) Three Clay Singers: (audio) ...we'll be right back! Showbiz Pizza Place: Dragon's Lair (TV static transitions to: '''Showbiz Pizza Place: Dragon's Lair' commercial)'' (The commercial involved shows a young man playing Dragon's Lair in a dark foggy room) NC (vo): Hey, kids! Remember when Chuck E. Cheese made Showbiz Pizza disappear...under... (Billy Bob's drowned corpse is seen underwater) NC (vo): ...mysterious circumstances. (Back to the commercial) NC (vo): Well, this is how they used to advertise on TV. Announcer: The most advanced video game you can play is awaiting your discovery at Showbiz Pizza Place. NC (vo): Actually, maybe the reason they ran out of business is because they put fog machines on top of their games for some reason. NC (being sprayed by fog): *cough* Come on! I can't see the Princess' cleavage! *cough cough* NC (vo): It also doesn't help that each game was given one giant dark room to itself. About as cost effective as (picture of) Willy Wonka shrinking his giant chocolate bars. NC: But who gives a shit? He's playing Dragon's Lair. NC (vo): The most gorgeous robbery of your money ever. We lost so many quarters to this thing cause we had to keep reminding ourselves we weren't watching a movie. NC: Oh, I hope Dirk's reunited with his Russian mouse family-- (Get'cha head in the game) NC: --I mean DAMMIT! I'm playing a game! NC (vo): Why didn't this ever become a movie? Wouldn't that've made sense? Wouldn't you want it explained where the yellow flashing light came from? Or the dragon's ability to learn bubble trapping technology (FUCKING BUBBLES!)? Or how... Princess Daphne: The dragon keeps it around his neck. NC (vo): ...Daphne made her testicles drops so fast? Why didn't they ever make this a movie? NC: With Don Bluth and his people? (The yellow light flashes on NC's left side) NC: What is it flashing yellow light? (The yellow light flashes again) NC: You trying to tell me something? (The yellow light continues to flash and NC follows it to the computer room. The computer monitor happens to be showing a trailer to "Dragon's Lair". As NC sits in amazement, the yellow light flashes onto the mouse, as NO clicks it countless times...nothing happens.) NC: (as he gets up and walks away) Why was I following a yellow light? (However, dramatic music begins to play) NC (vo): A simple commercial, but simply 80s. What's not to like of it? Announcer: Brand new at Showbiz Pizza Place. Tiger Talkboy (TV static transitions to: '''Tiger Talkboy' commercial)'' (The commercial involved shows a boy holding the Tiger Talkboy observing his sister playing with the dog) Announcer: You can have lots of high tech fun with Tiger's Talkboy tape recorder. NC (vo): Ah, the only good thing (picture of) to come out of Home Alone 2. Aside from an even (picture of) gayer Tim Curry. Concierge: Have a lovely day. NC (vo): The whole movie practically served as an advertisement for this thing. (The boy records his sister) Sister: Hey, stop drooling on me! (Later that night, he plays the recording back while the boyfriend's leaning in for a kiss. The boyfriend scooches away while the sister looks behind the couch) NC (vo): Yeah, that's what a voice app used to look like, kids. In fact, that's practically what cell phones used to look like, too. The commercial shows a boy playing pranks on his sister. That's cute and all, but you gotta question a little bit of the plausibility. Like the voice speed control. Boy: (speaking into microphone) Hi kids, we're home early. (It then cuts to the boy closing the front door and then playing the recording in slow speed, making the sister and boyfriend go to separate sides of the couch thinking the parents came home) NC: What creepy-ass parents sound like that? NC (vo): Is there a kid and some friends out there who's totally like...? (We cut to Malcolm Ray and Tamara Chambers dressed as kids playing with cars. Doug then appears with a creepy grin) Doug: (Speaking in the same creepy tone as the commercial) Hi, kids, I'm about to go slaughter puppies. You stay here and go to bed by 11 or...(With that same creepy smile, he leans in close to the camera and to the two, creeping everyone out) I'll eat your hearts! (Doug leaves the room. Tamara and Malcolm look at each other, then we're greeted with creepy face Doug again, scaring them before leaving once more) Tamara: I think I need to be potty trained again. NC (vo): Dated technology today, but kinda cool back then. With a funny, if not disturbing ad to go along with it. Announcer: Tiger's Talkboy tape recorder comes with audio cassette. NC (vo): (as Announcer) As recommended by Peter McAllister. (deep voice) The father. Zest (TV static transitions to: '''Zest' commercials)'' (The commercials consist of people having fun bathing with the Zest soap bar.) (a lady is shown flinging her legs around in the tub) Singers: '''Zestfully Clean! '''NC (vo): '''Jesus Christ lady, who bathes like that?! '''Singers: Zestfully Clean! NC (vo): '''Clean my ass, you're making a bigger mess than a dog who just walked through a thunderstorm! '''Singers: '''Zestfully Clean! '''NC (vo): '''Look at this asshole, what is he on a trampoline? '''NC (vo as Man): I'm only 2 feet tall, don't judge me! Singers: You're not fully clean unless you're Zestfully Clean! Woman: Do I look clean to you? Surprise! NC: DAAAAHHH!!!! WITCHCRAFT!! Woman: I'm not fully clean unless I'm Zestfully Clean! NC (vo): This turns a relativity relaxing part of your day into a seizure inducing physical strain that'll cause you more spasms than a sponge in a electric chair. Singers: Zestfully, Zestfully, Zestfully Clean! NC (vo): Look at this dude, he just wants to take a nice quick relaxing shower, what the hell does he get? Announcer: Please hold on to the bar! NC (vo): HOLY SHIT WHAT IS HAPPENING??!! Singers: Zestfully Clean! NC: I knew I shouldn't have taken crystal meth in the morning. Singers: You're not fully clean unless you're Zestfully Clean! NC (vo): Speaking of people clearly on drugs... Man #2 (singing): Zestfully Clean! You're not fully clean unless you're Zestfully Clean! NC: My hero's a bar of soap, I need counselling! NC (vo): I don't know why they had to make getting clean look like a orgasmic water park, but I guess it worked because they're still talking about it today. Pretty silly, but it's a campy kinda silly, kinda hard not to still get a giggle laugh. Singers: You're not fully clean unless you're Zestfully Clean! NC (vo): Lady, what is wrong with you!? SpaghettiOs (TV static transition to: '''SpaghettiOs' commercial)'' Coach: Hey! Tomorrow, we win! Now listen! Boy #1: Here he goes again. NC (vo): Here's an old favourite, it's a coach trying to get his team excited to win the big game, but an organdising of pasta gets them hyped up for SpaghettiOs instead, because yeah, I get a lot more excited for that than winning a freakin' sport! Girl #1: Look! It's the O! Boy #2: Coach! Let me see! Coach: ...We got be hungry to win! Are ya hungry? The O: For SpaghettiOs? Kids: Yeah! NC (vo): What the hell are they even playing? It's a unisex sport with no uniforms and a game plan that looks more like a map to buried treasure! No wonder they're distracted by melt and yolky, they don't even know what they're playing! Coach: Tomorrow, we win! Now listen! Boy #1: Here he goes again. NC (as Boy #1): Don't you hate it when he motivates us for a miscellaneous sport that we don't like but we signed up for anyway? Coach: Now, we got to want this so bad, we can taste it, can you taste it? Kids: Yeah! Coach: What are we gonna doooo? Kids: Eat SpaghettiOs!!! Coach: Huh? NC (vo as Coach): Yeah, you got it right kids! Sport are dumb, SpaghettiOs are awesome! NC (vo): It's just like that controversial Super Bowl last year! (Cut to Malcolm dressed as a announcer) Malcolm: Attention everyone! Attention! The game has been cancelled because both teams want to eat SpaghettiOs. (The audience boos at Malcolm and throw their stuff at him) NC (vo): A weird ad for a gross product, but one that will still stay fresh in our memories. The O: It's gotta be uh-oooooo SpaghettiOs! Bedtime Barbie (TV static transition to: '''Bedtime Barbie' commercial)'' (A Barbie doll wearing a nightgown is shown) '''Little Girl:' Now, there's a new Barbie I can sleep with NC: Well, that was just said! Singer: Snuggle at night with Bedtime Barbie. I'll hold you tight Bedtime Barbie (Cut to NC with a disturbed smile on his face) Little Girl: Your whole body's soft. NC: Okay, I'm just going to let you figure things out little girl. There's no rush, just...you might want to check out some of these cartoons (Steven Universe and Legend of Korra) Singer: Close your eyes sleepy head Little Girl: Night night (she kisses Bedtime Barbie) NC: Okay, you just kissed her nipple! I'm okay with being curious, but sleeping in pink potato sacks is not consent! McDonalds "For Food, Folks and Fun" (TV static transition to: '''McDonalds' commercial)'' Ronald McDonald: '''Want to come to my place and learn our new song? '''NC (vo): '''Oh, of course, McDonald's is one of the kings of children's marketing, using the only clown who's a surprisingly slower killer than Pennywise. '''Ronald McDonald (singing): '''It's all about hot food, double food, happy food, fun food, big fo! '''Kids (singing): NC (vo): '''These ads always had brilliant slogans and catchphrases that would change up every year or two, but sometimes they were said so fast that you'd swear they sound a little bit like something else, like listen to this and tell me if one of these words sounds just the tiniest bit like something else. '''Ronald and Kids (singing): '''You know the one, McDonald's "For Food, Folks and Fun!" '''NC: What? Ronald and Kids (singing): 'We're on our way to McDonald's "For Food, Folks and Fun!" ''(Food, Fucks and Funs appears on screen) '''NC: Did they just say a origies to the dollar menu? Ronald and Kids (singing): It's "Food, Folks and Fun!" (Food, Fucks and Fun appears again) NC: Is the secret sauce lupricate now? Kids (singing): "For Food, Folks and Fun!" (Food, Fucks and Fun appears again) NC (vo): Stop saying that!! Ronald and Kids (singing): We're looking "For Food, Folks and Fun! (Food, Fucks and Fun appears again) NC: I'm very uncomfortable right now! (Food, Fucks and Fun appears in front of NC) NC: You were that clown in Eyes Wide Shut weren't you? Ronald and Kids (singing): 'We're on our way to McDonald's "For Food, Folks and Fun!" ''(Food, Fucks and Fun appears again) '''NC: There's nobody hearing this?! Ronald and Kids (singing): We're looking "For Food, Folks and Fun! (Food, Fucks and Fun appears again) NC: Don't touch those kids! NC (vo): This might be how they did McDonald's at Kaligia's home but not on Saturday Mornings! Ronald and Kids (singing): 'We're on our way to McDonald's "For Food, Folks and Fun!" ''(Food, Fucks and Fun appears again) '''NC: This is way too unsettling, I gotta find something more pure and innocent! (changes the channel) Subway Jared Fogle: Hi, I'm Jared, the Subway guy. NC: Not that. (changes the channel) Bill Cosby's Pudding Pops Bill Cosby: Cosby here... NC: NOT THAT! (changes the channel) Ayds (TV static transitions to: '''Ayds' commercial.)'' Woman: Mmmm, candy! NC: Ah, here we go. Woman: I'm losing weight deliciously with the aid of Ayds! (NC drops the remote) Segata Sanshiro (TV static transition to: '''Segata Sanshiro' campaign.)'' NC (vo): Okay, we've gotta get the bad taste of that commercial out of our heads. So lets travel all the way to Japan for one of the greatest ads of all time! It's for the Sega Saturn. And to emphasize how intense it was, they created Segata Sanshiro! The most aggressive spokesperson EVER! It didn't matter what you were doing: If you're off to play baseball, he beat the shit out of you, and say "Play Saturn!" instead! Baseball kid: せがた三四郎。。。 (Segata Sanshiro...) Segata Sanshiro: セガサターン！''(Sega Saturn!)'' NC (vo): Going out dancing tonight? Fuck that noise, you're playing Saturn now! Party Guest: せがた三四郎。。。 (Segata Sanshiro...) Segata Sanshiro: セガサターン！''(Sega Saturn!)'' NC (vo) Hey look, it's Santa! Oh, shit, it's Segata! Better start playing Sega, goddammit! Kid: (crying) せがた三四郎！''(Segata Sanshiro!)'' Segata Sanshiro: うわあ！''(ARGH!)'' (Kids start crying) NC (vo): When he wasn't pounding the console into you, both figuratively and literally, he was winning soccer games, beating skaters without skates, killing zombies, falling in love, and training to his kickass theme song! Singers: せがた三四郎！せがた三四郎！セガサタン、シロ ！''(Segata Sanshiro! Segata Sanshiro! You must play Sega Saturn!)'' NC (vo): This guy is AMAZING! He's like Chuck Norris realized! You know, like if you have Chuck Norris and took out the homophobes stuff you'd have Segata! He's like a myth they talk about in stories, if that myth had a physical form that can punch you! He's one of the phenomenal things to hit television! NC: Sadly, though, every myth has to die. (Cut to the final Segata Sanshiro commercial about the unveiling of the Dreamcast) NC (vo): Eeyup! They actually killed off Segata in the only way Segata can die: Stopping a nuclear warhead from destroying Sega by jumping off a building, propelling back with his own feet and launching it into space! It was... pretty emotional. Sega Girl: (crying) せがた三四郎！！ (Segata Sanshiro!!) (The missile heads into space with Sanshiro with captions translating (which I am doing.)) Segata Sanshiro: セガサタン、シロ ！(すすり泣き) セガサタン、シロおお！！ (You must play Sega Saturn! (sobs) You must play Sega Saturn!!) (The missile explodes, killing Segata. RIP Segata Sanshiro: 1997-1998) Announcer (vo): せがた三四郎は、君たちの心に。 (Segata Sanshiro will live forever in our hearts.) (NC cries) NC: We will never forget you, Segata! We'll ironically forget the Sega Saturn, it's not around anymore, BUT YOU WILL ALWAYS LIVE ON! NC (vo): He's one of the awesome series of commercials ever, and I proudly support a beating of me, if it means seeing more of his incredibleness! Singers: セガサタン、シロ ！''(You must play Sega Saturn!)'' (NC salutes to the late Sanshiro.) A Troll in Central Park Trailer (The trailer for '''A Troll in Central Park' starts playing, showing, you guessed it, more cutesy footage of the movie)'' Announcer: One of the year's most enchanting stories is about to bloom. NC (vo): Oh, God. You ever look at an ad for a movie and say, "Shit. I'm gonna have to look at this for a few months"? Announcer: Now, Don Bluth, the director of An American Tail... NC (vo): The director who gave us some of the greatest animated movies of all time says, "You know what? Maybe Barney was on to something." Announcer: A Troll in Central Park. Now, you, too, can enjoy the wonder and enchantment of a friendship that grows and blossoms. NC (vo; annoyed, as clips focus on Stanley the Troll): God. I'm just waiting for Dirk the Daring to slice his head off, or the T-Rex from Land Before Time to devour him, or the Owl from Secret of NIMH to peck his little face out! (A caption of what he says next covers the screen) DON BLUTH UP THIS DON BLUTH FILM! NC: And I know what you're thinking, "Aren't I being a little too hard on an animation legend?" Well, if he has a problem with it, he can tell me himself! (The TV changes the channel to show Don Bluth himself, I kid you not, folding his arms and staring silently at NC, who becomes stunned silent. There is silence for a few moments before NC speaks) NC: Don Bluth? (Bluth remains silent. NC's stunned tone soon explodes into joy) Oh, my God! I AM THE BIGGEST FAN EVER!! Oh, my God! Don Bluth's looking at me right now! Secret of NIMH is one of my favorite all-time movies! Holy shit! American Tail, where he's just like, "I'll never find my parents!" Mother right there! Look to the fucking left! Land Before Time, oh, my God! Before George Lucas was a swear word, that was, like, the most unbelievable thing! You're like, "I want a kick-ass movie about dinosaurs!" YOU ARE AMAZING! And what are you doing right now? Don Bluth: Just waiting. I want to see what you're gonna do. NC: (beat) What? resumes being silent and looking at NC Oh, I see. Because I made fun of some of your work in the past, you're giving me the silent treatment, huh? remains silent Okay, all right. I'm not gonna be intimidated by a film giant like you. You gonna give me the silent treatment? I'm gonna give you the exact same thing back. (Both NC and Bluth stare silently at each other for a few long moments, before NC starts to crack and become nervous) NC: Knock-knock. (Bluth remains silent) Oh, come on, it's the law. You have to say "Who's there?". (Bluth remains silent. NC starts talking to himself) Knock-knock. Who's there? Yugo. Yugo who? You go BYE-BYE! (Changes the channel, but Bluth is on the other channel. NC tries again, but Bluth is again on the other channel. Every time NC changes the channel, Bluth appears on each channel, with every change resulting in several close-ups of Bluth) How the hell are you doing that?! (NC changes the channel again, again to no avail, as Bluth appears on that one) Aaah! One of these buttons has to work! What's this one do? (He changes the channel, going into a commercial break. After the commercial, Bluth again appears on a channel) NC: Aaah! Suck my cock-a-doodle, you weirdo! (He changes the channel, which shows the next commercial) Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Toys (Tv static transitions to: '''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers' commercial)'' Singer: Go! Go! Power Rangers! Announcer: Now, you can get the power with your own Power Rangers gloves! NC (vo): Hey, it's the most tedious hand garments advertised until "Frozen" (cut to an image of Elsa's packaged gloves) Announcer: With built in karate chop sound effects! NC (vo as the Announcer): Now, you can be tough by looking like a mix between a (picture of) NASCAR Driver and (picture of) Dexter's mom! Announcer: Turn on the TV Projector Lamp, and shine it anywhere to summon other rangers! NC (vo): Oh look, you even pretend you're the real Power Rangers with this stock footage. Just like the real actors pretend they're the Power Rangers with this stock footage. NC (vo): Actually the funniest thing about this commercial isn't even the gloves; it's the alarm you are supposed to put outside your door. Announcer: Get the Power Rangers room depender, a motion detector that scares off the bad guys. Detector: Stand back! This room is protected by the Mighty Morphing Power Rangers! NC: Oh yeah, if you've got bullies at your school, that's sure to scare them away! NC (vo): Look at that: he (the bully) hears the alarm, and immediately goes into a seizure. I think we all know what would really happen in this situation. (Cut to a bully, played by Doug, approaching a door with a MMPR sticker, acting as the detector, on it) '''Doug (vo as the detector):' Stand back! This room is protected by the Mighty Morphing Power Rangers! (Bully Doug briefly hesitates, before knocking the door open, and walking in to the room) Bully Doug: Give me all your money! *punch* (Bully Doug punches the screen, and we cut back to the commercial) NC (vo): Oh well, as long as they don't play Let it Go; I am totally fine with these things existing. Announcer #2: Saban Mighty Morphing Power Rangers gloves, TV Projector Lamp, and Room Detector; sold separately from Happiness Express Bully Doug (vo): Give me all your money! *punch* Superman Peanut Butter (TV static transition to: '''Superman Peanut Butter' commercial)'' (Some kids are spying on Lex Luthor, holding Superman captive) Kid: Lex Luthor has Superman trapped. Luthor: Now, you'll tell me why Superman Peanut Butter tastes so great! NC: (has a confused look) Slow day for evil, huh Lex. Superman: Never! Luthor: So fresh roasted, so creamy, so yummy; then it's secret will be mine! All mine! NC (as Luthor): I need it to make my ultimate weapon Peanut Butter Ayds! NC (vo): The kids save Superman and supposedly put Luthor away in jail, but I don't know, is is me or does this look more like Rapunzel's tower?. Why do they lock him up the same place that Bowser holds Princess Peach? Also, Superman was ready to DIE to keep the recipe of his peanut butter safe? That's some pretty jacked up priorities there. NC (as Luthor): You know Superman, it's only peanut butter! ? (offscreen as Superman): Never! NC (as Luthor): And if you only give me the recipe! ? (offscreen as Superman): Never! NC (as Luthor): 'Are you ever seeing kryptonite kill a man? Inside getting eaten out, eyes burst through your sockets and blood goes out your ears and nose, your going to go through all of that, just for your damn Peanut Butter? '? (offscreen as Superman): Yes! NC (as Luthor): You know, I'm starting to wonder which one of us is the true crazy one here! Note: I assume it is also Doug, also doing the voice of Superman offscreen, but I am not sure. NC (vo): With ads like these, I'm not shocked that "Super Butter" isn't still around. Luthor: Just wait Superman, I'll find out! Announcer: Superman Peanut Butter: It's strength is it's great taste! NC (vo as announcer): And the fact that it apparently makes you invisible. (shows an arrow to show that Superman's arm isn't visible when he grabs Luthor) What the hell? again appears on another channel NC: DAMN IT! YOU DEVIL!!!!! Frosted Mini-Wheats (TV static transition to: '''Frosted Mini-Wheats' commercials)'' Butler: As an adult, I insist on a cereal that offers nutritional-- (Cut to a kid, dressed as the butler) Butler (as a kid): Frosting! I want frosting! NC (vo): Ah yeah, remember these? These were the Frosted Mini-Wheats commercials that advertised both adults and kids, AS adults and kids! Man: I love the crunchy wheat taste of Kellogg's Mini-Wheats. Man (as a kid): But the frosting side agrees with the little kid in me! NC (vo): '''The adults would always talk about the healthy aspects of the cereal while the kids always talked about the sugar coated part of it. '''Butler: '''The proper sale is low in fact sort. '''Butler (as a kid): And taste! What about taste! NC (vo): The only problem is if any adult really could communicate with himself years later, it probably wouldn't be as chipper as they were letting on. (Cut to Doug, dressed as the butler, holding a tray of Mini-Wheats) Doug: 'I am a very proper adult, so I always eat- ''(Cut to Tamara dressed as the kid, holding a tray of Mini-Wheats) '''Tamara: Sugar Frosted sweets to get me energized! Doug: '''It's filled with whole grain wheat and is so nutritious for- '''Tamara: The little kid inside! Doug: Of course, if the younger me knew thats creeping off the sugar side would've prevented it from being a diabetic, he probably wouldn't have eaten it! Tamara: Wait, what? Doug: Oh, yes! And don't even get me started on your colleen, that gets really jacked up! Tamara: Dude, I don't want to know this. Doug: Neither did I, but you go through it, along with an ex-wife and a divorce that costs you mosts of your earnings! Tamara: Uuuuuhhhhhhhh. Doug: Don't forget child support to look after little brats like you that I help raise! Tamara: Uh, I think I hear my mom calling! Doug: Your mom's dead! Couldn't afford to pay all the medical bills and for buying you all this Sugar Frosted Mini-Wheats for your damn little mouth! Do yourself a favour and never grow up, never fall in love, never get attached to anybody in your life! You hear me?! It's not too late! It's not too late! Change your life before you become a nuclear bomb of devastation! Tamara: '''AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!! '''Doug: Get back here! You can't escape your misery!!! Malcolm (vo as the announcer): 'Frosted Mini-Wheats is part of this complete breakfast. ''(Doug ties a rope around his neck) '''Doug: You knew this was coming some day. (Tamara runs away after the rope gets on her neck) Tamara: '''AAAAHHHHH!!!!! '''NC (vo): '''Still a cute idea, even if reality can get the best of it. '''Butler: I know it goes on my tray. Butler (as a kid): The sweet stuff! Pokemon Red and Blue (TV static transition to: '''Pokemon Red and Blue' commercial)'' Bus Driver: Hey, little buddy, wanna ride? Pikachu: Pikachu! NC: Ugh, I was in college when Pokemon came out, so I was not the right age for it, and if you're a little kid and grew up with it, great, I'm glad you had fun, but for all the adults who had to endore this, this was a pain in the ass to put up with! NC (vo): (as a montage of Pokemon merchandise is shown in stores) It was everywhere, it was like every boy band except the obnoxious music was replaced with Pika, Pika, Pika! We didn't know it was about and we didn't care, we just knew it was annoying, so freaking annoying! NC: So, pardon me if I'm not very excited to watch another commercial on it! Bus Driver: I'll be right back! (The driver walks over to a panel, that he opens, to reveal a big red button.) NC: Wait, what's he doing? (The Driver turns crusher on) NC: My god, is it true? Are they finally gonna die? NC: Yes! Squash them! Kill them all! NC (vo): Turn them into Pokemash, Pokemash!!! Bus Driver: Got ya! (A bright light shines by the bus driver as an angelic chorus plays) NC: My god, that was beautiful, I don't know who you are fish eyed lens fat man, but you are my new personal hero. I bless you. Announcer: Where can you catch all 150 Pokemon? Bus Driver: Got ya! Announcer: On your Game Boy that's where! NC: Dah, bullshit! Fucking copout! How'd you get a Game Boy from a bus? NC (vo): You know what? Screw it, for the power of emotional denial, I will rewrite this ending in my head the way I want it! Announcer: Where can you catch all 150 Pokemon? (The word Nowhere is stamped over the crusher) (Gravestone that says Every Pokemon Ever! is shown as little kids are crying in the background) NC: Ooohh, happy thoughts. NC (vo): A nice dark idea, even if it does need to go too happy near the end. NC: Pika-DIE! Super Nintendo Super Scope Sous Chef Accident PSA female sous chef is working at a kitchen NC (vo): Here's a little PSA from... PSA's logo is revealed to be "Prevent-It.Ca" Canada? NC: Nuh-uh! Nope! I've learned my lesson! Canada is fucked up! They may all look cute and innocent, but then they're sneaking in rape whistles, and putting dicks in your mouth, and God knows what else! Well, I'm not falling for it this time! Sous chef woman: I'm a sous chef here. With any luck, I should be head chef by next year. NC: Oh. Well, that...sounds kinda nice. Woman: a ring on her finger I've got an amazing fiancee. NC: Oh, well, that sounds sweet. A nice couple finally found love. Woman: But I won't be marrying this weekend. NC: Oh, what? Did you have to change the date or something? God, that's always so hard when that happens. Woman: Because I'm about to be in a terrible accident. NC: Huh? woman picks up a boiling pot Woman: Really, I should've cleaned the grease over there, and they should never put the deep fryer so close... suddenly slips on some grease on the floor, causing her to fall to the ground and the water in the boiling pot to fall on her face, painfully scarring her face. The woman screams in pain as another chef comes in to try and help her. NC is totally freaked out by all this NC: OHH!! OHH, GOD! OHH, GOD! enraged CANADA, YOU'RE SICK! YOU'RE SICK, CANADA! WHAT THE HELL'S WRONG WITH YOU?! incident is shown again SHE WAS GONNA BE MARRIED, AND THEN YOU FUCKED UP WITH HER FACE! YOU'RE SICK! YOU'RE SICK, CANADA! PSA's moral is shown to be "There really are no accidents" NC: No, no, no, no, no! I don't care what you're advertising, 'CAUSE YOU'RE SICK! YOU'RE SICK, CANADA! I AM NEVER VISITING YOU, 'CAUSE YOU'RE SCARY! YOU'RE A SCARY PLACE, CANADA! PUT IT ON YOUR FLAG! Canadian flag is shown with the caption, "We're scary" YOU'RE SCARY!! WE'RE KEEPING MICHAEL J. FOX, YOU KEEP WHATEVER THE HELL WE GAVE YOU...which is probably nothing. beat 'CAUSE YOU'RE SICK!! scarred and screaming woman is shown once more, causing NC to scream and change the channel, only to once again see Bluth still staring at him. NC screams again and changes to the next commercial Slim Jim Telephone Tammy (Bluth stares at NC one last time) NC: OK! I'm done! I'm sorry! I'm sorry about all the things I've said about you! Just, FOR GOD'S SAKES, STOP GIVING ME THAT DEATH GLARE!!! I'LL DO ANYTHING YOU WANT! ANYTHING AT ALL! JUST, FOR GOD'S SAKES, STOP LOOKING AT ME WITH THOSE HORRIBLE DON BLUTHY EYES!!! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME????!!!!!!!!! To Be Continued Next Week (Credits roll) Channel Awesome Tagline— '''Female Announcer: '''Bedtime Barbie doll has a soft body! Note: Transcription not yet complete Category:The Nostalgia Critic Transcripts Category:Guides Category:Articles that need improvement